


Wings Flutter With Joy

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Fairies, Fluff, Kingdoms, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wings, prince johnny, prince taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: “Have you—”“Have I talked to him?” Yuta smiled softly, his posture softening. Taeyong nodded, walking away from the window. His eyes were hopeful. He was so curious, wanting nothing more than to figure out who Johnny Seo was. What he stood for, how he talked and listened, but most importantly, how he loved.“He seems nice, Yongie. He treats his servants well and I watched him play with some of the maids’ daughters this morning.”Prince Lee Taeyong, second born of the King and Queen from the Kingdom of Alea knew from the very beginning that he could not choose his own life partner. With great reluctance his parents gave his hand in marriage in order to unite different Kingdoms.Taeyong was, by all means, okay with this. It was his duty as a prince to make sure his people were safe.Marrying prince Seo Johnny, second born of the King and Queen from the Kingdom of Kyr, was going to ensure such a thing. And maybe down the road, Johnny would make Taeyong feel safe, too.





	Wings Flutter With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This has been in the works ever since I [tweeted](https://twitter.com/softyjseo/status/1130188547640758274) about it. This is only the first part, so strap yourselves in. I hope y'all will enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's something about creating an entire universe on your own. 
> 
> this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> love,  
dani
> 
> big thanks to the doyoung to my jeno [carly](https://twitter.com/taeyongseo) for betaing this. i love u v much.

Soft music made its way through the hallways of the castle, the servants dressed in their neat working clothes made specially for such occasions as today walking down the hall with an extra skip in their step. Wings fluttered outside, multiple gardeners working on last minute flowers to sprout, trees to blossom and water to turn beautifully clear.

Taeyong watched it all from his window, let the music calm his rapid beating heart and let his wings flutter along to the nerves spreading through his system. The prince recognized the soft tunes to be his father’s, coming from the entrance hall piano, enchanted to be loud enough to be heard all over the city. The houses hidden in the trees or on the earth, decorated with flowers and green leaves.

He recognized his father’s movements, his subtle change of notes, knowing the song by heart. The song was called ‘_A Fairy Spring’_ a centuries old song written by an old farmer lady close to the borders of the kingdom, which had travelled among people and ended up being the prince’s favorite song to play. Taeyong opened his eyes again, realizing the King skipped a couple notes to arrive at the chorus of the song with ease. He smiled, his wings fluttering softly behind him.

Sicheng, Taeyong’s head maid, had had the honor –or so he called it—to decorate them with black roses. The fairy prince didn’t know much about the man he was going to marry today, but if his mother had spoken the truth a couple nights before during dinner, he would be wearing their roses in his own pair of wings.

Blue roses.

They’d be wearing each-others flowers from their kingdoms, a sign of union.

Taeyong had seen his fiancé in the corridor the night before, he himself hiding behind his head security guard Yuta. His soon to be husband—Johnny Seo, Taeyong reminded himself—was one of the prettiest men Taeyong had ever seen, his face sculpted by the gods themselves, the prince guessed.

He was tall, stood with almost perfect posture and his hair seemed too soft not to touch.

His wings were thick, representing his species and his folk. Taeyong’s kingdom shared the similarities of having almost transparent wings in different arrays of colors, while his fiancé’s was known for angel-like wings, feathery and –if Taeyong was being honest—they looked as soft as his pillows.

The music stopped, his father had other business to attend, Taeyong supposed. He continued to listen to the soft chatter of the servants outside, talking in hushed voices when changing the topic to today’s events. Taeyong watched as one of the gardeners, Chanyeol, clumsily rose into the air, draping a string of black roses over the archway.

“Your Majesty?” Taeyong turned his head ever so slightly, watching Yuta walk into his bedroom with a smile on his face, already dressed in his festivity cloak, his sword neatly hidden among the drapes. Always on guard, even when he slept. Taeyong sometimes worried for Sicheng’s health, as the prince had learned that Yuta kept his sword at their bedside every single night.

“Stop calling me that.”

“I have to, Your Majesty, when there are other people around.” Taeyong quirked one eyebrow up, rolling his eyes.

“We are alone now, Yuta.” The guard chuckled softly, shaking his head.

Yuta had been with him ever since they were younger, the man adopted as their own kid into the royal family when Yuta’s mother, one of Taeyong’s mothers head maids, had passed on.

They grew up together but went separate ways, Taeyong learning everything he needed in order to rule a country if his older brother Taeil failed to do so, while Yuta received training. After the prince turned eighteen, he chose Yuta as his head guard, reuniting them once more.

Taeyong had never felt safer.

“You suck.” Yuta chuckled, shaking his head.

“You look astounding, by the way.” Taeyong felt his face flush, his wings fluttering in glee as he turned back to the window. He was wearing traditional wedding attire, beautiful white fabric with golden decorations among his arms and chest. It was heavy, but Taeyong felt lighter than he had ever felt before. He supposed it was the excitement and anxiety rushing through his veins.

“Have you—”

“Have I talked to him?” Yuta smiled softly, his posture softening. Taeyong nodded, walking away from the window. His eyes were hopeful. He was so curious, wanting nothing more than to figure out who Johnny Seo was. What he stood for, how he talked and listened, but most importantly, how he loved.

Did he love at all?

Taeyong, who had dreamed of the love his parents shared for each other ever since he could comprehend what love meant, surely hoped so. He wasn’t sure what to do if love wasn’t in his future.

Yuta walked into the room, the door falling shut with a soft thud. “He seems nice, Yongie. He treats his servants well and I watched him play with some of the maids’ daughters this morning.”

The prince released a relieved sigh, his wings fluttering along with his subtle and swift movements as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Johnny had gotten here a week prior to the wedding, to get him accustomed to the Kingdom, the people and their customs. Taeyong hoped nothing more, wanted nothing less than Johnny feeling comfortable. He deemed it of utmost importance and had therefore sent Ten—one of Taeyong’s maids—and Kun—another one of his guards—to spend the week with Johnny.

Taeyong’s father, however, had spoken and ruled that the prince wasn’t allowed to talk to either of them any longer till after the wedding, and to say that Taeyong had missed his daily cups of tea shared with Ten in the library or the gardens was an understatement. Besides, Yuta seemed quite bored without Kun and even Sicheng had admitted to missing Ten around, which was rare.

Ten, however, had squealed in glee. He had deemed Johnny attractive from when he first arrived and Taeyong was still allowed to speak to him again, right before Kun hit him across the head. Kun was ever the jealous type.

Taeyong sighed, seating himself on the chair right next to the window, his head turning to look outside once more. “Is everyone ready?” 

Yuta hummed, nodding his head. “Sicheng just finished getting dressed and told me he would make his way down to the court. I spoke to His Majesty the King, and according to him the Seo Envoy has also finished their preparations.”

Taeyong’s head shot up from where he was watching some of the guests take their seats. He watched Chanyeol fly around, nit picking at flowers while followed by an exasperated Kyungsoo and a giggly Jongin, who followed in every of their footsteps.

“You are not here to just chat, are you, Yuta?”

Yuta grinned from ear to ear. Taeyong would’ve hit him across the head if he could, although refraining from doing as such, knowing that the guard’s reflexes were way faster than his own.

“I am here to summon you to the court, Your Majesty.” Yuta’s words were soft, his voice something Taeyong found himself being calmed by on several occasions. One of them being this. He swallowed harshly, eyeing the garden from his old living quarters once more. From tonight on, Taeyong would be sharing his living quarters with Johnny, his husband. Those quarters were across the palace, in a more secluded part of the castle.

His older brother Taeil had already taken his place there, had left the quarters he grew up in alone in favor of living together with his own husband, Jungwoo. According to what Sicheng had told him, Taeyong’s suggestions on how to furnish the rooms he’d be sharing with his husband had gone through, except for some minor changed Johnny had asked for. 

Once again, the prince wanted his husband to be the most comfortable he could be in a strange kingdom after such a life changing event, and had therefore asked for Johnny to be involved in such domestic measures. Even something as simple as whether or not their drapes would be soft pink or dark blue. (Taeyong had suggested soft pink. He hoped Johnny had not asked for that to change)

“You are shaking, Your Majesty.” Yuta whispered curtly as he held Taeyong’s hand while they departed from his living quarters. Taeyong had to urge to stomp Yuta’s foot. 

“Of course I am!” he retorted, keeping his voice like he would normally, in order not to fright Lisa, one of the guards from Johnny’s court, who was walking by. Taeyong had spoken to her briefly the morning before about which bath salts Johnny liked to use, in order for their bathroom to be stocked properly.

The poor girl had blushed furiously while confessing that Johnny was more of a soap kind of guy, before rushing ahead and away after curtseying Taeyong gracefully. Taeyong had watched her rush away, her lightly greyish wings tucked close to her body as to try and not hurt anyone. Taeyong assumed Ten had grown to like her during the week the prince and him spent apart. So far, Lisa had shown herself to be a complete softy. But, Taeyong had watched her train with some of the palace guards two days ago, and she was completely and utterly ruthless. Taeyong understood why Johnny wanted her in his court.

“Do my wings look okay?” 

Yuta scoffed at the question, turning his head to look at Taeyong’s rapidly fluttering wings nonetheless. “They look perfect. Never expected anything less from Sicheng, if I am being honest with you.” 

Taeyong smiled, trying to relax his shoulders as best as he could. It seized the movements of his wings, no longer fluttering furiously.

When he was a kid, such behavior would have ended in him flying away on accident, but he knew how to ground himself properly now. Easy as pie.

The corridors began to grow longer, great decorations now everywhere. The ballroom with an open ceiling where the dinner would be held was to the left, but for the ceremony Yuta led Taeyong down the right, toward the beautifully decorated garden.

By time Taeyong had made his way down, Johnny would have –according to schedule—made his way down too and was now standing at the altar under the beautifully decorated archway. They stopped in front of the closed doors, heavy light wood with carved in flowers and magically moving door handles.

They stayed put when normally they would’ve swung open when someone stood still in front of them, to Taeyong’s great ease.

“Give me a sign when you want to open the doors, Your Majesty.” 

Taeyong gave a curt nod, nerves picking up again.

Johnny was nothing short of absolutely breathtaking and if he had to believe his servants, he was also a great and kind man. Taeyong could see them becoming happy together, growing old while love grows between them, and he hoped Johnny thought the same. 

Things weren’t going to be easy and sometimes, in very brief moments, Taeyong had regretted not putting up more of a fight when his father and mother had announced that he was to be wed to someone of their choosing when the prince had turned of age, but Taeyong also knew that this was for the best.

Peace between countries and hope in his heart for a love story so great, much like in the books he read in the library and in the eyes of Jungwoo and Taeil whenever they looked at each other, it was truly the best deal for everyone.

Besides, Taeyong would have never been able to find a suitor for himself. There was a brief moment in his life where he thought he had a crush on Yuta and Ten and him had shared a kiss before Kun and Ten started dating, but Taeyong had never been good at romance. His mother always fawned on him for his good looks, his beautiful eyes and his gorgeous wings, and Taeyong knew he was pretty and could rival some of the other princes from other kingdoms regarding outer beauty, but looks weren’t everything.

And truth be told, Taeyong was kind of an awkward fairy himself. He was glad Taeil was the one who was going to be following in his fathers’ footsteps, not him, because when it came down to it, he would probably never be able to run a country well enough.

With those thoughts in mind and hope clouding his brain, he nodded at Yuta for him to open the door.

Yuta was walking him down the aisle, like they had discussed months before when the wedding planning had started. Taeyong’s father hadn’t minded one bit, with his weak knee and the knowledge that even walking down the aisle, his son would be as safe as ever.

The doors swung open with a mutter of a charm coming from one of the servants standing next to it, and there Taeyong was, blinking rapidly to get used to the light of the sun shining down on them. 

For a second, he couldn’t see anything. Everything came into a view a few seconds later, when he was reaching the first row of attendees. The ceremony was small, only family and friends and a few other royals from kingdoms they were close to. Later at the party, more people would join.

Taeyong raised his eyes from the white flower petals to look up, his breath taken away by the way Johnny was standing under the archway. He was wearing a similar outfit to Taeyong’s, but black and without the decorations. It was quite simple, but Taeyong deemed it fitting.

Johnny looked absolutely gorgeous, handsome features on display as he stood there, wings outstretched wide. They were wider and bigger than Taeyong’s—maybe twice the size, and Johnny looked strong. The black feathers making up the prince’s wings were decorated with blue roses, much like Taeyong’s were decorated with black ones, and he looked stunning.

The pianist in the entrance hall had started playing, the music carrying across the city and along the fields and forests of Taeyong’s kingdom, letting the civilians know that everything had started.

Everyone knew. People from the borders to the people living within the capital knew what was going on today. Such a special day would become a festivity each year, a holiday to celebrate among the people living within the kingdom. It was tradition to celebrate the wedding days of the Royals like holidays, leaving the crop fields empty and the schools unvisited for the day, while shops closed and families ate dinner together.

Taeyong picked up on soft murmurs among the crowd, noticed his younger brother bouncing in his seat on the second row. He smiled softly, casting his eyes down for the briefest of seconds. Mark knew his day was coming soon, too. Now less than a year away, he’d be marrying prince Donghyuck from the neighboring kingdom, and Taeyong knew that he was more than excited to do so.

Even though Taeyong would miss him skipping around the castle every day, he knew Mark would be happy and that was enough. They’d see each other during holidays, and a flight to Donghyuck’s kingdom was shorter than three days. They would continue to see each other lots even after Mark’s moving out.

“Your Majesty.” Yuta bowed when they arrived at the archway, squeezing Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong took a deep breath when Yuta kissed his cheek softly, butterflies nervously flying around in his stomach. Butterflies not directed to Yuta, oh no. The prince was nervous to let go of Yuta and take hold of the hand he’d be holding for the rest of his life.

“Thank you.” Johnny’s voice was breathy, a sign of nervousness, and Taeyong relaxed ever so slightly. He wasn’t the only one whose life was about to change.

Yuta bowed once more, before taking his place next to Sicheng where the servants stood. Taeyong had argued with his father that he wanted Yuta by his side, but his father had retorted that no matter how much he treated them all as friends, they were still his servants. Taeyong was forced to agree when Sicheng refused to sit with the royals. Even Kun and Ten had refused, wanting to take their place with the servants just like every other.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.” Johnny took hold of Taeyong’s hand, leaning in to kiss the fairy’s knuckles. Taeyong gasped softly in surprise, not expecting Johnny’s lips to be as soft as they were.

“Taeyong is okay, Your Majesty.” Taeyong’s voice didn’t waver nor stuttered. The prince gave himself an imaginary pat on the back when Johnny chuckled, shaking his head.

“Please call me Johnny.” Taeyong bit his lip, nodding.

“You look absolutely breathtaking, Taeyong.” Johnny continued, eyeing the prince up and down slowly. The crowd behind them was quiet, watching as the two princes got to see each other for the first time. --Technically, Taeyong had seen Johnny already and he was sure Johnny had managed a peek from whenever the prince wandered through the castle to the kitchens, library or garden, but he shrugged it off. —

“You look ravishing yourself, Johnny.” Taeyong spoke from under his blush, wings fluttering softly at the praise.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness.” The minister leading the service bowed twice in front of them, before turning to look at them both for a quick passing second.

“Do I have permission to start?”

Taeyong nodded, turning his head to look at Johnny, who looked at him and nodded as well. To Taeyong’s great surprise, Johnny took hold of his hand and interlaced their fingers, shooting a small smile the prince’s way before turning to look at the minister once more.

Everything after that had been a blur of emotions, laughter and claps. The minister read some words from ancient books on love, books Taeyong had never been allowed to read himself because they were saved for weddings, and he cracked jokes every now and then to keep the atmosphere light and breezy, something Taeyong appreciated quite a lot.

After the minister was done with the official part, Taeyong and Johnny were taken to sit down on two brought in chairs, their hands still linked together. It was comfortable, to hold onto Johnny like this. Taeyong swallowed, realizing his body was already getting used to Johnny touching him.

“Now, I have a few words written by family members about each of you. Which should I start with?” Taeyong’s eyes widened, gaze travelling to look at his brothers seated next to each other, their parents next to that. They were all smiling and grinning and Taeyong couldn’t guess for the life of him who had come up with this new tradition.

Unlike some other stories Taeyong had heard, he grew up in a loving family. His father played with him when he was a kid, his mother taught him how to care for his wings, they went for family trips and tried to eat two meals a day together as often as they could. They were not afraid to be affectionate whatsoever, and Taeyong hoped that Johnny could grow used to that soon enough.

Johnny seemed just as surprised as Taeyong was, his eyes travelling to his side where his family members were sat, friends of his in the rows behind. Taeyong could see a really pretty boy grinning from where Johnny’s servants were stood and, to his great annoyance, could feel a flare of jealousy brewing in his stomach.

He’d ask who that was later.

When no one answered, Johnny sat up a little straighter. “You can start with mine, sir. I wonder what my family said about me.”

The crowd chuckled as Johnny’s eyes found his family again and Taeyong chuckled softly, too. The minister nodded, a roll of parchment being placed on the altar and the other staying in his hand.

“Seo Johnny, Prince of Kyr, age twenty-four. As your older brother, I am supposed to joke around and say you are clumsy, quite a bad flyer when you are tipsy and especially loud when excited, which gets quite annoying. But on a day like this, I feel like praising you is more adequate, if I do say so myself. Therefore, Taeyong, I am here to assure you that Johnny will care for you when you need it. That he will listen, he will fight for you when he has to, protect you from harm and he will let you in as fast as he can. When he was a child, Johnny had a hard time making friends and letting people in, but he has made up for lost time. He will also spend at least an hour a week writing back and forth with me, by the way. Just because he lives with you now does not mean he is getting rid of me that easily,”

Taeyong laughed, just like the crowd around them. His eyes fell on a man seated beside the King and Queen of Johnny’s kingdom, his parents, and the man smiled back at him with a little wave. Taeyong assumed that was him.

Johnny was laughing, too. When he smiled, Taeyong noticed, his eyes crinkled and his body looked three pounds lighter almost immediately. He looked careless. Taeyong liked that look on him.

“Dear Johnny, as your mother, I feel obligated to praise your sense of empathy, your caring for each and every living being and the fact that you are so affectionate. I remember when you were a child, you would run to my side when others were being mean, when you could not seem to connect with them. I honestly do not know if anyone else has mentioned this, Taeyong, but Johnny knows how to make someone feel good about themselves. Knows which emotions to hit, which nerves to strum, to make someone feel on top of the world. I am a proud mother of such a beautiful son.” Taeyong bit his lip, eyes slightly wet. This was incredibly nice to hear, everything he had ever wanted to hear, and his heart was racing.

“Now, I think those words were especially nice. Thank you, Your Highness the Queen and Your Majesty the Crown Prince.” The man next to the queen winked at Johnny, which made the prince chuckle and shake his head.

“Now, Your Majesty, if you would allow me to open your scroll?” Taeyong nodded as the minister looked at him and the minister smiled, putting Johnny’s away.

“Lee Taeyong, Prince of Alea, age twenty-three.” The minister started, and Taeyong’s eyes fell on his parents and Mark and Taeil, eyes trying to guess which one of them had written anything.

“First, little brother, I would like to address the fact that your hopes and dreams for the future will come true, I promise. I have spoken to Johnny a handful of times, and I know he is the perfect man for you.” Taeyong looked at Taeil with his eyes wide, not having known that the two of them had spoken before.

Johnny seemed satisfied with Taeil’s first words because the grip on Taeyong’s hand tightened, a squeeze making the younger look at him with a shy smile on his face.

“Despite the fact that the two of you have never formally met, according to the rules, at least, I know Taeyong will fit just right with you, Johnny. He is shy where you are loud, grounding when you are high in the sky. From the stories I have heard from your parents, you have always been searching for that someone for you. Taeyong is just the right man. When Taeyong was younger, he was too shy for his own good. He grew a little, coming out of his shell a little later than what mother and father had wished for, but he is there now. Still shy, still reluctant to talk in front of big crowds, but you will fit right next to him, take his hand and help him through it. I just know it.”

Taeyong had to wipe a singular tear from his cheek, eyeing Taeil with a slight pout on his face. His older brother chuckled, shaking his head.

The minister grinned as he watched Johnny reach over and wipe away another tear that streamed down Taeyong’s cheek, before clearing his throat.

“Taeyong is a loving man. Sometimes, he shares too much of his love. He is generous when it comes to it, or with anything, if my opinion is correct. His servants are his best friends, his horse one of his first priorities when he wakes in the morning. Wherever he walks there are smiles, wherever he moves there is light. He carries an aura around him that I am proud of to be able to see every morning. When my knee turned bad, he was the first to offer to remodel the castle, for our quarters to be moved to the ground floor. He shares his affection in ways you never deemed possible. Johnny, I know that one day, you will love my son for how he is. One day you will wake up and turn to see him there, and you will love him. Just like everyone in this castle does.” Taeyong felt more tears as he looked at his father, who sat in his own seat wiping away a tear.

The King was crying and the royals around them watched. Servants rushed to find napkins while Johnny turned to face Taeyong, similar tears brimming in his eyes.

It was strange how much the wedding felt like it was between two people who had met and fallen in love, when truthfully, Taeyong and Johnny had never formally met before. Taeyong was grateful for the turn of events, however, because everything went smoothly and on top of that; Johnny seemed comfortable, happy in his place and Taeyong wanted nothing else than to see that same smile Johnny was wearing now each and every day.

“And now, for the vows.” Taeyong stood up, pulling Johnny along with the way their hands were intertwined. Their hands stayed together as the minister closed his book, let his slightly tinted green wings flutter and cleared his throat.

“Do you, Lee Taeyong, Prince of Alea, take Seo Johnny, Prince of Kyr, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The part where the minister talks about sickness and health had been taken out by Taeyong’s father himself. “_Never make a promise you cannot keep._” Neither of the fairies standing at the altar knew if they could keep the promise of always being there for their fiancée. There was no certainty and therefore the words had been taken from the usual wedding ceremony.

Taeyong’s eyes travelled to the crowd where his family sat, before turning back to look at Johnny. Seo Johnny with his beautiful brown eyes, his impressive and strong wings. Seo Johnny who Taeyong didn’t know well but had already captivated him without even doing much other than just purely existing.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Despite the fact that Taeyong could not promise Johnny everything that a normal soon-to-be-wed couple could, he tried to translate it into the way he looked at the taller that one day he hoped to be able to make such a promise.

A smile broke out on the other prince’s face. Taeyong couldn’t help but return it. Johnny’s wings fluttered the tiniest amount and the white-haired prince fought the urge to touch them.

“Marvelous,” he whispered. Johnny’s smile grew even further, his eyes glistening in the sunlight. He looked captivating.

“Perfect,” The minister turned to look at Johnny, “Now, Your Highness, Seo Johnny, Prince of Kyr, do you take Lee Taeyong, Prince of Alea, as your lawfully wedded husband?” Johnny squeezed Taeyong’s hand before nodding.

“Yes, I do.”

There was a beat of silence before applause broke loose, people rising to their feet. Even the minister clapped, his wings moving along with the motions. Taeyong smiled at Johnny before facing the crowd, watching his mother blink tears away as his father stood on his legs, his wings fluttering with joy as he clapped. Taeyong moved over to see his brothers smiling big before letting his eyes travel to Johnny’s family, where his now mother, father and brother in law were stood, clapping and smiling just as big as he was.

“With the power infested within me by the King of Alea, Ruler of the Alean, I now declare you wedded. You may kiss the groom.”

Taeyong looked Johnny in the eye, searching for any sign of hesitation in the fairy’s eyes. When he found none, he flapped his wings swiftly, raising himself a few inches in the air so he could reach Johnny. Johnny smirked –Taeyong went weak at the knees—and leant in as well, their lips meeting in the middle.

It was the slightest bit awkward, but despite that, Taeyong felt heat rushing through his body. He could feel it spread from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. He could feel his wings tingle in glee and he smiled into the kiss, feeling Johnny’s lips following suit.

Johnny was the first to pull away, eyes shining and smile bigger and brighter than before.

Yeah, Taeyong was sure he was going to be in good hands. They would have to get to know each other, feel each other out while Johnny was also supposed to get used to a new culture, new people and a whole new kingdom, but that was okay. Taeyong was sure they would manage just fine.

The party was now officially in motion, the ballroom decorated with silk and feathers, representing both the races present at the event. Blue and black mixed together effortlessly, something Taeyong had never expected, and everyone looked as if though they were having the time of their lives.

The King had opened the party with a speech about love and union between both kingdoms, and after Johnny’s father had shared his own words and they had toasted, it was music, drinks and food galore. Some fairies had taken to dance in the sky, even far above the open ceiling where the soft spring air and the stars were visible throughout the night. Others were on the ballroom floor, dancing and talking the night away.

Taeyong was stood with Jungwoo and Taeil, nibbling on some finger foods they were serving. His older brother and his husband were in their own little bubble and granted, Taeyong was only standing close to them, but he felt nervous going up to Johnny.

The ceremony had been beautiful and touching, full of promising words, but something dark in Taeyong’s stomach said that this did not mean that everything would be okay. They were still people, still their own hearts and souls and no matter how often people assured them that they would fit together well, there was always the possibility that they simply would not.

Taeyong truly did not want to think about that.

“Your Majesty?” Taeyong turned around at the mention of his title and was greeted with the pretty boy from Johnny’s court. The boy’s wings were a shade of ash brown, not as tremendous as Johnny’s were. Taeyong had noticed that the people of Kyr all shared similar colors and tints in their wings, most browns, grey, shades of black and white. Jealousy flared up again from within as Taeyong let his eyes travel of the boy’s features. Taeyong nodded at him, motioning for the servant to continue.

“Your Majesty, my name is Jung Jaehyun. I serve Prince Seo as his head maid, and he has requested to see you.” Immediately, Taeyong felt the jealousy he had sliver away, making place for a smile across his face. Johnny had asked for him.

“Lead the way, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun hastily nodded, bowing his head rapidly at the future King and Queen –Taeyong and Mark often joked that Jungwoo would become the queen, but the man truly didn’t seem to mind the title one bit. The joking wasn’t as funny anymore after the younger princes had realized that—of the Kingdom, before scurrying off into the direction of the band.

Taeyong watched and followed a rapidly walking Jaehyun, his wings tucked behind his back, safely kept. Another difference between the two folks Taeyong had found; the Kingdom of Aela wore their wings open, stretched from behind their backs and on full display. It seemed as though Johnny’s folk, the people of Kyr, protected their wings by keeping them small, hidden behind their backs.

It could also be because of the fact that their wings were larger in proportion and seemed heavier to be hit with, while a caress of wings from Taeyong’s people felt like a soft blanket tickling your skin.

They approached the band, Jaehyun bowing to several of the royals Johnny was conversing with. Taeyong bowed his head out of respect while said royals took deeper bows. Taeyong recognized Lord Dejun, a younger man who was forced into his position by his father’s passing. He took care of one of the provinces and grounds among the kingdom, and just like any other Lord, he was invited to the party. Taeyong waved at him in particular, knowing that parties were hard for the younger man without his father’s guidance. Lord Dejun waved back before excusing himself and the others around them to give the now husbands some private time.

“You summoned me, Your Highness?” Johnny grinned from behind his glass of champagne, his eyes near closing and his shoulders relaxing. Taeyong felt his heart clench in his chest.

“I ask of you to stop calling me that, Taeyong. We are married now. There is no need for such formalities, is there?” Taeyong hummed as he moved, taking place next to Johnny instead of in front of him.

“Fine.” He replied.

Johnny seemed satisfied enough with that, his hand finding Taeyong’s once more. The prince felt a blush creep onto his face, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he moved just a tad bit closer.

“I summoned you, in all honesty, because this is our party. And as your new husband, I would like to dance with you.” Taeyong was sure he was blushing from head to toe, taking the hand Johnny presented him with and allowing the older to pull him to the dance floor.

Unlike he had done throughout the party, Johnny spread his wings from behind his back. They were wide and large in size and Taeyong was sure they could engulf him whole if Johnny so desired to. They looked cozy and soft and maybe the prince wanted that too. People around them made way for the two newly-weds, allowing them the room of the dance floor.

Taeyong spread his wings as well, gathering the attention from all the attendees standing close to the dance floor. They were delicate and white, glittering in the moonlight and Taeyong knew they were ethereal. He took pride in knowing his wings were as beautiful as they were.

“What do you think of the party so far, Your Highness?” Taeyong got a kick out of the way Johnny rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the smaller fairy’s waist and pulling him into his chest. Taeyong allowed himself to melt against it, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder. It felt scarily natural for them to be in this position.

“It is splendid, truly. I am thoroughly enjoying myself. My court and staff are amazed at how wedding parties are handled here, much like myself if I am being honest.” Johnny’s voice was calming enough for Taeyong to let his eyes flutter closed. He let Johnny take the lead in the simplistic dance they were doing, his feet on autopilot as he listened to the elder’s heartbeat.

“I assume you have different customs and traditions, then?”

Johnny hummed, turning them around swiftly. Taeyong followed, his wings fluttering in the soft breeze that coursed through the ballroom. “Much different. Our wedding parties are certainly not this breezy. It is more seen as a formality than anything, really.”

Taeyong hummed back in response, lifting his head from Johnny’s shoulder to look at the other fairy with interest.

“Is there much of a difference between Aela and Kyr?” Taeyong asked, the music changing to a more cheerful song. Johnny reached for Taeyong’s hands and they waltzed on like that, one hand on Taeyong’s waist while the other held Taeyong’s other hand. The younger of the two had one hand rested on Johnny’s shoulders, following along perfectly.

Taeyong had taken dance classes as a child. Was practically forced to by his mother. He needed to learn these dances for formalities and parties alike and he knew them by heart, finding that he enjoyed the simple art of dance more than he thought he would.

Johnny scrunched up his nose, seemingly in thought and Taeyong assumed he was trying to compile a list of differences. They swayed to one side of the dance floor and Taeyong shyly waved his hand at Prince Kunhang from kingdom Weishen, the young boy’s wings a solid black and shimmering. The boy waved back with a grin and Taeyong couldn’t help but return the smile.

They met for the first time when Taeyong was about fourteen and Kunhang was eleven. Taeyong’s father and the King of Weishen had decided to form alliances, resulting in days of festivities. For Taeil that had meant sticking with the boring lords and generals from both kingdoms while Mark, Kunhang and Taeyong played hide and seek all across the castle.

Weishen was a small kingdom tucked right under Kyr, if Taeyong wasn’t mistaken, and Kunhang had been invited to come and enjoy the festivities like an old friend. Taeyong was glad the boy was here.

“Well,” Taeyong’s focus was brought back to Johnny when his soothing voice returned. “There is the obvious difference in how our wings present themselves. I would like to point out that the weather is vastly different here than what I am used to and grew up with—” Taeyong chuckled,

“How so?”

“The Kingdom of Kyr is used to early nights and dark mornings, whereas I have seen the sun rising here long before anyone in the castle was awake. I grew up with long days sat in front of one of the many fireplaces in the castle trying to keep warm as I did my studies, but if I did my research correctly and if my maid’s fitted the right garments for me, I am sure that is something you have never experienced.”

Taeyong shook his head. The song changed again, this time a slower paced one that the younger prince recognized to be a composition that Yuta really loved.

Taeyong looked around for a second, spotting his guard seated at one of the many beautifully decorated tables talking to his partner Sicheng and Kun. Ten was nowhere to be seen but, then again, that man loved to talk and gossip. Taeyong assumed he had gone to find Johnny’s court members to try and find some.

“No, I have to admit, that is something I am not used to. The climate here is the same throughout the year. It might be stifling to some, but I have grown to adore it.” Taeyong wasn’t lying. He loved the feeling of the warmth spreading across his skin each time he walked outside. There was something about the way a small layer of sweat would collect in the dip of his collarbones, sometimes perfectly shown through his robes. He loved the weather like this.

“Well then, my Prince. If Kyr ever has the honor of you as a visitor, you will have to prepare yourself.” Johnny joked and Taeyong laughed, shaking his head.

“I will be just fine, I promise.” The sound of Johnny calming him ‘My Prince’ was still ringing in his head by the time they stopped dancing, Johnny leading Taeyong to the head table.

Johnny’s parents and Taeyong’s were sat chatting, smiles on their faces and drinks in hand. Taeyong watched as the King and Queen of Kyr had their wings tucked against their backs, perfectly blending in with their outfits. Kyr’s robes seemed to be heavy to accommodate the cold environment the kingdom hosted. Since it was tradition to wear the kingdom robes, Taeyong felt bad for the King and Queen. They must have been sweltering under those layers.

“Your Highness.” Taeyong bowed his head, greeting his now parents in law with a shy smile. The Queen giggled softly.

“No need for the formalities, dear. We are family now, after all.” The King hummed in agreement, grabbing the hand of his wife. Taeyong watched the movement and then eyed Johnny, who was softly talking to Taeyong’s parents. He hoped that Johnny and him would grow to love each other one day. It would take time, of course it would, but Johnny seemed like the type to easily fall for. It made Taeyong feel a little bit more at ease.

The party was danced away, guests departing after bidding their goodbyes to the newlyweds. Taeyong’s father had taken a turn on the piano once more, signalizing the end of the party before departing back to his sleeping quarters. After wishing Johnny and Taeyong a good night’s rest, the Queen followed suit. Johnny’s parents both left as well, bowing and making their way to the guest quarters they had been assigned.

“Shall we retreat to our quarters as well?” Johnny hummed, standing up. The hall was empty once more, the only people left the servants cleaning up. The Queen had ordered for them to start in the morning, the party having ended too late, but tiny measures were still taken to clean up some of the decorations.

“Show me the way, Your Highness.”

Woken up by soft movement on his left side, Taeyong stirred on the bed. He felt the sun casting on his slightly tanned skin, knew it was lighting up the room despite his eyes still being closed. The bed dipped once more, signalizing that Johnny had moved and sat on the bed once more.

Seo Johnny. Prince of Kyr. Now Taeyong’s husband.

“Morning, my Prince.” Johnny’s voice was scruffier in the morning, raspy from the night time that they had slept through peacefully. After the guests had left and all bid their goodbyes, Taeyong had guided Johnny to their new living quarters. With the promise of giving the older fairy a grand tour the next morning, the duo had made their way straight to the bedroom, leaving the discovering to the hours and days to come.

Taeyong had smiled and stood against the door as he watched Johnny walk around their new bedroom, clearly appreciative of the small pieces of home his parents had given permission to use. There was even a pelt neatly draped over the floor right behind the bed, giving the room more of a cozy feeling than anything. Taeyong admitted to liking it.

It had light tones for the most part, delicate silk that didn’t get them too hot at night decorating the bed. It had four posters, draped with linen in a soft green tint, almost translucent.

“It’s beautiful.” Johnny had commented. He had smiled at Taeyong and the younger prince had felt his heart skip a beat before they went and got washed up, leaving the long bath for the day after.

When Taeyong left the bathroom, he was presented with Johnny’s full wings spread for the first time. He had gasped, quickly tying his bed ropes before padding over and _touching. _Johnny had grinned at him, encouraging.

His wings had been as soft as Taeyong had imagined them to be. His fingers carded through thick feathers and a soft, almost fur like texture Taeyong would often feel after a hunt. Taeyong was allowed to touch as much as he liked, carding his fingers through Johnny’s wings over and over again. They were massive, impressively large in size, and Taeyong just wanted to live with them around him.

In exchange, Johnny was allowed to touch Taeyong’s wings. The younger had complained there wasn’t much to feel, but Johnny had argued and was left to touch Taeyong’s beautiful white wings, his touch feather light as if afraid he would break or tear them. They were delicate and pristine, something Johnny openly and vocally admired before pulling his arms back.

They had taken to the bed, laying in silence for the first few minutes. The animals in the forest were the only sounds filling the room except for both of their quiet breaths. Taeyong was taking in the knowledge that from this point on, this was going to be his every day. Johnny was going to be here, on his right side in this bed, for the rest of his life.

“Were you nervous, Johnny?” Taeyong’s question came as a surprise, apparently, because Johnny’s eyes widened as the younger prince turned to him. His wings were tucked behind his back again, almost serving like a second mattress. Taeyong wanted to feel them again.

Johnny seemed to think quietly, his eyes closing as if he was trying to relive this morning and how he had felt, the emotions in the moment and right before.

“I was,” He started. Taeyong couldn’t help but reach out to touch again, his fingers curling around three feathers to Johnny’s side. He waited for a reaction, for the older prince to pull away, but he didn’t. instead, he spread his left wing a little from under his body so that Taeyong was able to rest his entire hand on the soft feathers. Taeyong wanted them both as a pillow.

“Incredibly nervous, Taeyong. I do not think there was anyone in this castle as nervous as I was ths morning. I sincerely have been anxious for this to happen ever since my mother announced it to me.” Taeyong nodded in understanding, recognizing his own feelings in what Johnny was saying.

From outside some voices could be heard and Taeyong guessed the gardeners had gotten up and to work, making him smile.

“I felt similarly.” The younger prince admitted, his fingers curling in Johnny’s feathers.

The older smiled. “I suspect we will not have any trouble making this work.” He then whispered, making Taeyong’s chest fill with a warmth he had never felt before. Johnny was in this just as much as he was. That reassurance brightened his mood even more than it already had been from the moment he woke up with Johnny’s smile as the first thing he saw.

“I agree.” Taeyong answered, before pushing himself up.

“I am sure father will want us at breakfast.” And with that, the moment had gone. Neither of them seemed to mind as they got dressed. Taeyong had requested for his maids not to assist him this morning in favor of spending alone time with his new husband –Sicheng nor Ten had agreed with this, but they were still servants, and had to listen—and so, he picked out a light pink set of robes, letting the airy fabric hug his skin.

He left the bathroom with his robes on, entering the bedroom to witness Johnny standing there, his upper body robes draped over the bed as he tied the strings of his bottom robe pants. Taeyong stopped in his tracks, eyes dead set on the muscles adorning his husband’s back. He was more than defined, strong tissue showing against tough skin. There were some scars that Taeyong could see from where he was standing, Johnny’s wings spread wide making his back more visible.

Taeyong wanted to kiss the skin and he had half the mind not to do so. They were on the right track, but not that far yet.

“Astounding.” He did, however, allow himself to comment on the fact that Johnny looked more than ravishing. Johnny chuckled from where he was stood, purposely flexing his back and making his wings flutter slightly. Taeyong felt his mouth water.

Johnny’s robes were a dark blue, but the fabric just as light as Taeyong’s. They couldn’t afford to wear thick robes, the weather of Alea never allowing for the climate to change from almost stifling heat. Johnny looked good.

“Oh, beautiful.” Taeyong blushed crimson when Johnny turned around and opened his mouth, commenting on the way the pink robes hugged Taeyong in all the right places, his collarbones on display and the light pink color matching perfectly with his white hair and similar wings.

“You are the _prettiest _person I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes on, prince Lee Taeyong.” The prince’s blush darkened, eyes fluttering close as he fiddled with his fingers, embarrassed.

“Thank you, Johnny.” Johnny responded by bowing his head, tucking his wings behind his back. He changed quickly, Taeyong silently mourning the loss of beautiful view as he moved to sit on the windowsill, an even prettier view of the palace gardens greeting him than what used to greet him every morning.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Taeyong from letting his eyes wander through the tree tops, the palace removed from the hustle and bustle of town. Johnny hummed as a response, the both of them waiting for the fairy on the other side of the door to start talking.

“His Majesty the King has requested you for breakfast.”

“We will be over in a few.” Taeyong replied, recognizing Sicheng’s voice. He smiled to himself, fluttering his wings as he gracefully got off the windowsill, eyes trained on Johnny. The older was staring at himself in the mirror, hands going through his hair. The dark robes looked amazing on him, a stark difference from his previous outfit the night before. That outfit had seemed stifling and heavy, despite it being made in Aela. Johnny looked more comfortable now.

“Shall we go?”

Taeyong usually received a fair amount of attention whenever he went outside and wandered into town. Despite the fact that the fairies in the town wanted to be respectful some did come up to him. And Taeyong never minded. He loved a proud mother showing off her fae son flying for the first time, careless among the tree houses. He didn’t mind listening to a father rambling about his beautiful daughter who hoped to become a princess one day.

He loved his people. And his people loved him. And Taeyong never wanted to lose that. Generations of his family had been on the throne, rulling the Kingdom of Aela with love and care, never a bad apple among the family members who loved and cherished each other. The people of Aela loved their Royal Family’s and it showed.

"Ah, that does make sense." Taeyong was nothing but overly curious of how the people of Kyr lived their lives. He wondered how the castle looked. Was it colorful, like theirs? Or did it consist of dark colors, much like the wings on their backs? Taeyong did not know and it irked him, but he also knew that he would be visiting the Kingdom one day and that there was no need to worry about such things for now.

They walked a bit further in silence, the trees slowly growing less thick as the longer they walked they reached a clearing among the trees where the farmers worked. Taeyong could see fairies flying about in the distance, minding their fruits and vegetables. The fields were long and wide, each owned by both the King and the farmers working on said fields. The crops were almost ready to harvest, Taeyong had learned from his mother at breakfast this morning, the Queen happily chatting about her favorite fruits; strawberries.

Most of their foods were self-grown on the fields from Leein and other towns throughout the kingdom, farmers from all over selling their goods to the Royal Family and others during market days. Some food, however, came from Kingdoms alongside Aela's borders, such as peppers that they could not grow. Potatoes never harvested well in Aela's heat and therefore came from Yuia, two Kingdoms over by boat.

The couple flew down from the wooden bridges, feet planting safely onto the floor. The sun was beating down on them and Taeyong looked over at Johnny. The older fairy looked to be having a bit of trouble with the new climate, sweat trickling down his neck. Taeyong noted to return to the castle after this for a well-deserved bath.

They had been out and about for nearly two hours now and while Taeyong enjoyed this quite a lot, he did not want Johnny to faint. He had a meeting to attend with Taeil and Taeyong's father later that afternoon while Taeyong had invited Donghyuck out for tea with Sicheng and Ten, Mark joining his father for the meeting despite him not being needed.

"These are Leein's farmer fields." Johnny nodded, hands moving to lean against the wooden banister separating them. Taeyong noticed a tremor in his arms and he had the urge to pull Johnny back to the palace in an instant, but he also noticed the glee filling Johnny's smile.

"So her Majesty the Queen was speaking of this this morning." Johnny pointed at one of the wooden carts, filled with crates upon crates of strawberries. Taeyong giggled, nodding.

"Mother loves her strawberries just as much as Father loves his apples. Speaking of which," Taeyong turned around, raising his hand to point at some of the trees standing a little further ahead, fairies in between the leaves with baskets weaved from small branches.

"That is where those grow." Taeyong took hold of Johnny's wrist, pulling him along the fence toward the trees.

"Gentleman!" Taeyong exclaimed, gathering the attention of several of the fairies among the trees.

"Your Royal Highness!" Three of them shouted in unison, gathering the attention of the remaining workers. All of them flew down from where they were working in the trees, bowing deeply when they reached the ground. Taeyong waved them off.

"No need, no need."

"Can we assist you, Your Royal Highness?" Johnny took a step forward from where he had been standing slightly behind Taeyong, earning himself an array of bows just like Taeyong had received. Johnny didn't even have to say anything. Taeyong admired that.

"I was wondering if we could have two apples of yours?" The worker Taeyong had addressed looked to be around his fortieth life year, wrinkles starting to show and eyes filled with wisdom. His wings were a soft grey, fluttering in the soft breeze that wafted passed.

"But of course, Your Highness." The man dug into his basket, retrieving two of the reddest apples he could find before handing them off to the prince with a bow. Taeyong smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kindness. I hope we meet again!" He waved at the other workers before Johnny and him took off, apples in hand.

"Take a bite." Taeyong said after they had reached the shade once more, covered by the trees again. He wanted Johnny to cool down. Johnny listened, eagerly bringing the apples to his lips as he leant against a tree trunk. Taeyong thought he looked absolutely stunning.

Johnny hummed as he chewed, a smile spreading across his features. Taeyong watched as some of the juice dripped down his chin, fighting the urge to reach over and wipe them away. Instead, Taeyong took his own bite, letting the taste of the sweet apple enchant his mouth as his left hand messed with his robes, some of the fabric having folded in weird places while they walked.

He pouted as he looked down, a tiny bit of dirt on the bottom of the pink fabric. He would have to change when they got back to the palace.

"They are so good." Johnny commented in between bites, edges of his mouth turned upwards in what seemed to be an everlasting smile. Taeyong blushed despite himself.

"Do you have apples at home?" Johnny shook his head, now holding onto the stem as he wiped at his chin with his hand.

"Not often. To my Mother's dismay, truthfully. I am sure she is enjoying every single apple she sees here." Taeyong giggled.

"I hope she enjoys them. I will make sure she can take a basket home with her." Johnny's smile grew.

"She would appreciate that."

The walk back to the palace had been quick. Taeyong had insisted on walking, not wanting to take energy from Johnny any more than he already had to. When they arrived, the couple had announced their arrival back by alerting Mark, who had been sat on his balcony and had spotted them walking through the gate, and had made their way back to their living quarters.

A bath had been drawn for them, Taeyong realized. He grinned to himself, noting to remember to thank whoever had done this. Johnny looked as if he could really use a bath at a time like this.

"You could take a bath, if you so desire." Johnny hummed from his spot where had sprawled on the bed, his wings spread wide and reaching further than the mattress did. Taeyong walked over to the door, his hand on the handle before turning back to Johnny. He was going to quickly leave and ask for either Ten or Sicheng, hoping the two of them had accounted for Taeyong's robes becoming dirty and had taken out another set of them, but he wanted to make sure Johnny was going to be okay.

"Please hydrate, as well. The heat may have gotten to you." Johnny raised his head from where it had been resting on the mattress and nodded.

"I will. Where will you be off to?"

"To get changed robes. Mine have become filthy." Taeyong pointed down at the brown edge his pink robes had gotten and pouted at Johnny, who laughed in turn.

"What a shame. You look ravishing." Taeyong blushed a crimson red, mentally noting to ask his maids for similar robes. He wouldn't want to disappoint his husband, now would he?

"Thank you. Bathe, please." And with that, Taeyong opened the door, walking out with his robes flowing around his legs, fluttering his wings. He walked over to the four bells attached to the walls next to the entrance door and rung the one that went through the castle toward either Ten and Kun's room or Sicheng and Yuta's living quarters, praying that they were present there at this time of day.

Yuta would probably be practicing down by the guards in training with Kun, but Taeyong had no idea where Ten and Sicheng could be. Ten usually took his time sewing Taeyong's garments but his closet had been restocked two weeks ago, prior to Johnny's arrival, and while Sicheng spent a lot of his time in the gardens or kitchens, Taeyong wasn't sure whether he should ring the bell for the kitchen, too.

Before Taeyong could start to doubt his decision, the bell rang as a response. Meaning that either Ten had been in his room or Sicheng had been in his. Taeyong wondered which one of them would come to his aid.

Not even a minute later a knock could be heard on the big doors, making Taeyong rush to open them from where he had sat down on one of the couches. Sicheng greeted him with panic in his eyes and before Taeyong could say anything, the other walked into the living quarters.

"What's wrong, Your Highness? Is everything alright? Is Prince Seo okay? Oh no, did the both of you ru--"

"Sicheng, we are fine." Taeyong interrupted the maid with a raised hand and soft words, making the maid flutter his wings as his shoulders sagged.

"I may require a new set of robes, however." He then said, motioning toward his feet. Sicheng gasped, bending down immediately to inspect them.

"Taeyong,," And Taeyong smiled, knowing his best friend had calmed down enough to be back to himself again.

"That is going to take days to soak." He scolded the prince, shaking his head in earnest annoyance.

"I sincerely apologize." Despite the fact that Taeyong truly didn't feel apologetic, he was still sorry for worrying his friend into a frenzy. He looked like he had rushed out of his room as quickly as he could, hair in disarray and then Taeyong realized this morning was supposed to be his morning off duty. Taeyong had informed the man about it himself.

Now he felt sorry.

"What color do you request?" Sicheng then asked, turning on his heel to open the door. Taeyong's robes were stored somewhere he couldn't access them for the upcoming couple days, most of the garments specifically made for the planned dates from the court for Johnny and him. In a week or so Taeyong would get his own closet back.

"Maybe some blue."

"Prince Seo is wearing blue, is he not?" Taeyong blushed.

"How did you know?" He asked, making Sicheng squint his eyes at him.

"I watched Lisa work on it a few nights ago, Taeyong." Taeyong blushed again, embarrassed by getting caught wanting to match with his husband. But Sicheng smiled at him and his embarrassment was gone, replaced by pride.

"The two of you will be fine, Taeyong." The maid said before rushing out of the room, ready to get Taeyong's garments for the rest of the day.

After promising to both Sicheng and Johnny, after the older had emerged from their bedroom, that he wouldn't dirty these, too, they left their living quarters once more, ready for the rest of the day. They wandered around the castle, Taeyong showing Johnny bits and pieces he required knowing for his everyday life.

Taeyong knew his father would probably grant Johnny with a much bigger and longer tour later that day so he didn't bother with formalities, showing the fairy the kitchens, the garden and the enchanted piano in the main entrance hall.

There were several ways to enter the palace. The main entrance was mostly used for formal events such as their wedding last night, but not for everyday life. Other entrances were easier to use and required less wandering around the castle aimlessly before reaching a final destination. But, Taeyong loved that piano and told Johnny a story of him playing it as a child, forgetting the people of Leein could also hear him before they were summoned to the first-floor sitting room, where the King was waiting for them with a smile on his features.

Taeyong's mother was seated next to him, quietly reading a book while her husband caressed her thigh. Taeyong envied them heavily, but his experiences with Johnny so far had him doubting this marriage could go completely wrong.

“Your Majesty, it is nice to see you again.” Johnny bowed deeply, his garments rustling. Taeyong blushed deeply as he stood there next to him, watching his father smile such a childish grin it reminded the younger prince of the days where his father would fly with him around the garden and laugh as Taeyong fell, only to kiss his knee where it hurt later and fuss over the younger.

“Oh, do not bother Johnny.” The King waved his hand, making his wife giggle. Taeyong listened to his mother laugh, music to his ears, as Johnny stood back up straight.

“We have become family, Johnny. No need for formalities.” Johnny nodded, a shy smile across his features that made Taeyong want to melt through the floor.

“I believe we have some business to attend to, my dear.” The King turned to the Queen, placing a kiss on her cheek. The Queen grinned.

“Go on, my King. Lead Johnny the way.” After Taeyong waved to Johnny and watched him and his father depart the room, his eyes lingering on the way Johnny’s wings were tucked behind his back, he sighed.

“Something wrong, my boy?” Taeyong smiled, eyes on his sandals. His wings fluttered, betraying his child like embarrassment to his mother.

“He is rather handsome, is he not?” She continued, patting the spot next to her on the couch. Taeyong nodded, taking a seat next to his mother.

“He is, mother,” She hummed, an arm finding its way around Taeyong’s shoulders.

“He is nice, too. Kind to everyone he sees,” His mother stayed silent but Taeyong knew she was listening intently.

“We went into the town today. I took him to the fields and the town square. He kept smiling, mother. It was—so beautiful.” Taeyong turned to face his mother on the couch and he was one again marveled by how royal she looked.

His mother wasn’t born royal. She was a ‘commoner’ –Taeyong had never liked that word—and his father had fallen in love with her while he was out with his father, Taeyong’s grandfather and the King at the time, and convinced her to marry him. But, Taeyong had believed from a young age that his mother had been destined for a life within the Royal Family. Everything about her screamed royalty to Taeyong.

Her gowns were light, just like Taeyong’s, but the accessories she wore made her look divine. A golden necklace draped around her neck; the Queen Destined Crown neatly nestled atop of her head. Her wings were a very light purple, almost violet like and to this day Taeyong envied Taeil for inheriting them instead of him.

“I told your father the both of you would be just fine.” Taeyong grinned, biting his lip.

“I hope so, mother. I really do.” She hummed, winking at him. Then, she stood up.

“I too, have some business to attend to. Your father and I have a meeting to attend with the orphanage in town around dinner, so I ask of you not to wait for us.” Taeyong nodded, standing up himself. Ten was probably waiting for him in the gardens already.

“I will see you after dinner then, mother.” She nodded, opening her arms for a hug. Taeyong shuffled into her hold, relishing in the warmth before they both pulled back. Taeyong opened the door for his mother and watched her flutter away, feet ever so slightly above the ground as she fluttered across the corridor.

Taeyong made his way to the gardens, flying himself instead of walking. Flying high was forbidden in the castle to prevent injuries and broken décor, so Taeyong stuck close to the marbled floors, just like his mother had. He arrived quickly, finding Ten already seated with tea ready to go and a grin on his face so wide and mischievous Taeyong had half the mind to turn around and return to his living quarters instead.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness.” Taeyong scoffed, landing his feet safely on the ground. Ten had chosen one of the many seating areas scattered across the huge garden. This particular spot, however, had always been their favorite spot. It was closer to the edge, showing a clear view of the town between the trees. Taeyong loved it.

“Good afternoon, Tennie.” The maid grinned from ear to ear. Taeyong sat down on one of the chairs, letting out a sigh. The weather seemed particularly stifling today and if the prince was being honest with himself, he was quite looking forward to his after-dinner bath.

Maybe Johnny would join him, if he asked.

Taeyong had to refrain from showing any indication or sign of what he just thought of toward Ten, knowing full well the younger fairy would laugh at him and tease him till Taeyong saw as red as the robes were that the maids were wearing today, including Ten himself. 

Taeyong snickered,

“Why are you wearing red? You hate red.” Ten scoffed, putting down the porcelain tea kettle after finishing pouring them both a cup. Taeyong knew the reason why Ten hated to wear red robes; his wings were a light blue and according to him, that didn’t match. Taeyong thought it looked pretty, but then again, Ten never cared much for others opinions. 

“It is this weeks’ color, Your Highness.” Taeyong rolled his eyes as he grabbed his cup, raising it to his mouth.

“Stop calling me ‘Your Highness’ when there is no one around.” Everyone in the castle knew that Taeyong treated his servants like friends and no one really minded. Even the King and Queen were fine with it, as long as they addressed Taeyong by the correct title when officials were around or visiting the castle. However, Taeyong’s friends seemed to get a kick out of calling Taeyong by his title. The prince guessed it was to drive him up the wall and sadly, it was working. 

“Anyway,” Ten sighed, taking a sip of his tea. Taeyong assumed it must have cooled down a bit while he was making his way over. He dared to take a sip of his own. Taeyong tasted a soft hint of strawberry in his mouth and he smiled. Ten had good taste in tea. 

“May I ask how your day has been going?” Ten wiggled his eyebrows jokingly and Taeyong laughed, shaking his head. It’s not like he hadn’t anticipated this; Ten does like his gossip quite a bit, but Taeyong was caught off guard on what to tell the other fairy. 

“It has been—interesting.” Taeyong snickered as Ten groaned, putting down his respective cup of tea before turning to the prince with a grimace on his face. 

“Is that all?” Taeyong shook his head. 

“So far he is nice, Tennie. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be fine.” Ten smiled at that, winking in Taeyong’s direction. The older fairy rolled his eyes. 

“I am convinced the both of you will be just fine. The way he gazed at you yesterday night spoke louder than words.” Taeyong sighed, letting Ten’s words settle within his chest. The noises from birds chirping and the leaves of the trees rustling around them made Taeyong lose track of time, Ten recounting memories of the night before, sharing a story of how Kun and him had danced in secret. 

Taeyong hoped to attend their wedding one day. 

The day flew by and before Taeyong knew it, he was walking toward Johnny and his’ living quarters, the open windows letting the night sky flow into the castle. It was warm, pleasantly so. However, Taeyong couldn’t wait to get his evening bath. He was sweaty and fatigued, ready to sink into the water and relax for a little bit. 

“Good evening, my prince.” Johnny greeted him from his seat on the couch, a book opened on his lap while one leg was widely crossed over the other. Taeyong thought he looked too attractive for his own good. The younger fairy nodded as a greeting, making his way over to the couch.

They hadn’t shared dinner together. Johnny had been with the King, talking about a few things here and there, things Johnny was going to be responsible for. And if Taeyong knew his father as well as he thought he did, they had shared a couple drinks while walking through the gardens with Mark and Taeil there, too. 

Taeyong had had dinner with his mother, Jungwoo and Donghyuck. They had laughed and cracked jokes and Taeyong was glad to see Donghyuck getting more and more comfortable around the castle. They were going to be staying here for another few months before Mark would go with Donghyuck and move to reside within Donghyuck’s kingdom, becoming the Prince of Guardielle and king to be. 

Funnily enough, Taeyong felt no envy. He wasn’t jealous of his brothers becoming Kings while he was destined to stay prince. Taeyong was content with his responsibilities and he knew that both Taeil and Mark were going to be great kings. Taeyong wasn’t a leader, never has been and never will be. And he knew this. He was only glad that both of his brothers got to do what they wanted to do. Born leaders. While Mark was a little childish due to his young age –twenty-one, but that still counted as a baby in Taeyong’s head—. Taeyong knew that he would become just as great as their father and Taeil. There was no doubt in his mind. 

They had parted with ‘good night' and hugs, Taeyong making his way back to his living quarters alone while Mark and Taeil had come to get their partners. Taeyong knew that his father had probably held Johnny back. Taeyong took the time bringing his mother to his parent’s rooms, before making his way to Johnny. 

“Good evening to you, too.” Johnny smiled. He moved his legs, closing the book and neatly placing it on the table in front of them. When he made eye contact with Taeyong again, the younger felt butterflies rise up in his stomach. The way Johnny smiled would be engraved into Taeyong’s mind for the rest of his life. And Taeyong didn’t mind. 

“How has your day been?” Taeyong then asked, turning to sit facing Johnny. Johnny’s wings were tucked against his back once more and Taeyong mourned it, wanting to see them spread as wide as they could be. It was a beautiful sight to see. 

Johnny smiled at him, pushing a hand through his hair. Contrary to how it had been neatly and perfectly styled at the wedding yesterday, his hair was now slightly styled, simply laying atop his head with his natural waves giving it a playful feel. Taeyong loved it. 

“It has been great, Taeyong. Your father presented me with a grand tour of the castle, proudly displaying every nook and cranny and recalling its history,” Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head at his fathers’ antics. 

“He does that. I once told him that if he had not become King, he would have been an astounding history scholar.” Johnny snickered, seemingly agreeing. 

“He also graced me with a drink and dinner in the gardens under the stars with prince Mark and prince Taeil.” Taeyong almost cheered, clearly knowing his father as well as he thought he did. Taeyong put a hand on Johnny’s knee, squeezing it. 

“That must have been--interesting.” 

“_Oh, _believe me, it sure was.” Taeyong raised his eyebrows, now curious with Johnny’s reaction. 

“You have made me curious.” He then stated, eyeing Johnny. The older smiled, shaking his head.

“Your father told me some stories about you as a child, nothing more, my Prince.” Taeyong stood up, scoffing with humor in his tone. Of course his father had done that. 

“He shared his fair share of prince Mark and prince Taeil’s stories, just the same, my dear.” Blush found its way to Taeyong’s cheeks at the nickname, nodding his head. 

“Sh--shall we go take a bath?” Johnny hummed, standing up from the couch as well. His wings spread, stretching themselves, before Johnny tucked them behind his back again. Taeyong whined. 

Johnny turned to look at him, a quizzical expression on his face. “Are you okay, my prince?” 

“Your wings are marvelous when spread, Johnny.” Taeyong commented, eyes still focused on the black feathers trailing along Johnny’s back. The older fairy smiled, spreading his wings slowly. Taeyong gasped, eyes wide with amazement. He still couldn’t fully understand, comprehend, how vast the difference in their wings were. He loved his own ones, dearly, but Johnny’s were a different question. 

“Deepest apologies, my Prince. I keep them tucked behind myself to prevent injuries. I have requested my staff to do the same during their stay.” Taeyong nodded. He understood and knew that his castle staff were most likely very appreciative of this fact, but he mourned it. 

“However,” Johnny started, walking toward Taeyong with his wings still spread. “If you like them this much, my prince, I will keep them spread in our living quarters.” Taeyong nodded quickly, swallowing. 

“I prefer you letting them relax and wide than tense against your back, Johnny.” The older nodded gratefully. The two of them moved toward their sleeping quarter, Taeyong immediately making his way toward their bathroom with quick steps.

The bath had been drawn already, the water still hot and different bath salts creating the foam and bubbles Taeyong liked. 

“Would you mind--uh--sharing the bath, Johnny?” 

Taeyong could hear movement from where he stood, bare feet on the cold floor of the bathroom, while he listened to Johnny move around in their sleeping quarters. A silence fell, no movement making any noise, and for a second Taeyong regretted asking the question. He plastered his wings against his back in embarrassment, about to take his words back, when Johnny walked in, too. 

His top garment was gone, leaving him shirtless and in linen pants. Taeyong gasped softly, eyes trying to find anything else to look at rather than the abs adorning Johnny’s stomach. Johnny’s smile was wicked. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“I would love to, my prince.” Taeyong smiled in glee, moving to untie the back of his garment to begin undressing. He was stopped, however, by two hands pushing his own away. Taeyong looked up and across his shoulder to see Johnny there, eyes concentrated on the complicated knot.

“Let me do it.” He whispered, his fingers fiddling with the fabric. Taeyong blushed but nodded, turning his face back around. His eyes were now scanning the bath tub, which was located within the ground. Taeyong could easily take a step forward and let himself be succumbed by the water and no matter how tempting it was to do so, he stayed put to let Johnny do his thing. He also wanted to keep Ten and Sicheng from ripping his head off of his torso because of yet another wet robe.

The bath was big. Taeyong used to call it a swimming pool when he was younger, and that was about his own bath. This one was even bigger. It could fit at least ten people and even had a deeper end by the wall where the water was up to Taeyong’s middle, the fairy guessed.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of fabric falling when Johnny slowly dropped Taeyong’s robes off of his shoulders. Taeyong felt naked, suddenly. He had to refrain himself from using his wings as protection, instead using his arms. He was left in just his linen undergarments while Johnny was still wearing his pants and Taeyong shivered.

“I will turn around if you prefer, my Prince.” Taeyong shook his head, trembling hands reaching for his garments and pulling them loose. Before Johnny could even mutter anything Taeyong took steps forward, letting the soap and bubbles hide the blush on his chest as he got further into the water and sat down.

Johnny was standing on the edge, still. With a grin on his face, Johnny did the same thing. Taeyong averted his eyes till he could sense Johnny near him, sitting down next to him in the warm water. Taeyong casted a glance at Johnny’s wings. The feathers were wet and looked heavy. Taeyong frowned.

“Is getting them wet not a hassle?” He asked, rubbing his hands over his arms to spread some of the soap. Johnny snickered and shook his head.

“They dry with ease.” Taeyong hummed, his own wings doing the same. He figured maybe because Johnny’s were made from feathers it would be different. A silence fell between the two, the both of them focusing on getting themselves clean again after a long day spent in hot weather.

“I think I am going to experience a rough time getting accustomed to the weather.” Johnny spoke up again after what felt like ages. The two of them had moved to sit against one of the walls, both of them clean and using their bath time to relax a little more. Taeyong frowned.

“I apologize.” He then said, feeling a sliver of guilt appear in his chest. They had not really talked about this yet, but Johnny’s family and staff were leaving within the next three days and then Johnny would be left with just his in-laws. Taeyong felt bad for having pulled the older from his own Kingdom and him being forced to get accustomed to not only a different climate but also to different fairies, different customs and a whole different family.

Johnny shook his head.

“There is no need to, my prince. I think the weather will be the only rough thing in this Kingdom.” Johnny turned to him and winked, making Taeyong giggle, his cheeks growing red once more.

The water was starting to cool down and Taeyong could see that the sun was nearly gone from the window on his left. He didn’t want to leave the bath, too comfortable for his own good, but he turned to Johnny anyway.

“Shall we get out?” Johnny hummed, turning his head. Taeyong wanted to laugh because they were being ridiculous. They were married now. They were bound to see each other naked. And yet, he felt thankful.

Taeyong got out first, making his way to the beginning of the pool and climbing out. Two towels had been laid out for them before the two of them had come in here and Taeyong took the dark blue one, leaving the dark green one for Johnny to use.

When he was finished wrapping it around his bottom, he turned to look at Johnny. Who, like the gentleman he is, was still staring at the wall.

“You can look.” Johnny whipped his head around, eyes trained on Taeyong still. The younger grinned at him, watching as Johnny swam to the edge of the pool. Taeyong looked away then, not wanting to make the older uncomfortable by staring.

When he turned back around, Johnny was wearing the towel around his waist similarly to how Taeyong was wearing his. He spread his wings wide, letting them flap a couple times. Taeyong could see them grow drier with his own eyes, not minding the way the tiles under their feet were getting soaked.

Taeyong found himself lying next to Johnny in their bed, a silence between them after they had spoken their initial good nights. Taeyong couldn’t rest his eyes, however. There was this nagging feeling within his chest that made him want to stay awake.

“Tae?” Johnny’s voice was slightly slurred and Taeyong wanted to curse himself for waking the older with his movements. Taeyong hummed,

“Yeah?” His eyes were now trained on the ceiling, following it to the windowsill where Taeyong stared at the stars, the windows open to let the cool air of the night into the warm room.

“Can you not sleep?” Taeyong turned around when he felt movements next to him, coming eye to eye with a sleepy Johnny. Taeyong could see the shape of the man in front of him through the darkness, broad shoulders and the silhouette of his dark wings prominent in the room.

“No.” He answered, clutching a piece of the duvet in his left hand, frustrated with himself. Johnny frowned, moving a little closer. Taeyong held his breath till the older was settled, his face a few inches away from Taeyong’s. The younger felt dizzy with the want to kiss Johnny that suddenly filled his body, limbs itching to tug Johnny forward those last few inches.

Taeyong kept still, however, and watched as Johnny raised his right wing into the air. Within a second, it was engulfing Taeyong’s body like an even softer blanket than the duvet, warm and comforting. Taeyong felt safe within the wing, the feathers tickling his bare torso.

“What—”

Johnny shushed him, his wing tightening around Taeyong just the slightest amount. Taeyong felt so undeniably safe, it was almost an unreal feeling. He refrained from trying to say anything, in fear of breaking the moment, and Taeyong found himself content with that.

“Feel better?” Johnny’s voice came a few moments later, making Taeyong open his already droopy eyes once more. He hummed, “Safe.” He murmured before letting his eyes fall shut again, letting the darkness and safety take him away.

“The tea has been brewed, Your Highness.” Taeyong nodded at Hyunjin, thankfully squeezing the young fairy’s shoulder before he scurried off back to the kitchens. A few days had gone by and Johnny and him had spent some time together. While the King was keeping Johnny busy with having him learn all about Alea, Taeyong had spent his time in the library, in town or annoying Yuta, Sicheng, Ten or Kun.

Mark had begun to slowly pack his bags. Taeyong could sense the sadness of one of her sons leaving in every movement his mother made and he felt bad for her. While they all knew they would get plenty of opportunities to visit the young prince, he was still a three days travel away. At first it hadn’t seemed like much, but now that Taeyong looked at it, everything seemed too much when it used to be just a floor up.

Johnny’s entourage had slowly started to trickle out of the castle. Johnny’s parents and Sehun had left just the day before, an emotional goodbye for Johnny. With the promise of visiting soon Johnny had let Sehun go from their last hug, watching them fly off into the woods. Kyr was a rough week of travelling and while some fairy Royal Families chose to travel by coach with Pegasus’, Johnny’s mother had explained that they mostly travelled by the usage of their own wings.

Taeyong thought it was admirable. He was a decent flyer, sure, but flying for a whole week was not something Taeyong could ever manage. His wings were too fragile for a long travel like that. Besides, their Pegasus horses were too marvelous not to use.

Only two of Johnny’s maids were left. Ten had expressed his sadness over Lisa leaving soon already and Jaehyun had bid his goodbye to Taeyong after running into him before practice, so Taeyong guessed it wouldn’t be long before the two of them took off, too.

Felix, a small fairy that had only started working as a servant a couple weeks before, walked past and Taeyong quirked up, rushing to grab the younger by his elbow.

“Will you summon the Prince of Kyr to the gardens?” Felix’s eyes were wide but he nodded.

“Of—of course, your Highness. Should I send his Highness to a particular spot?” Taeyong nodded,

“Tell him to meet me at greenhouse three.” Felix bowed deeply before nodding, scurrying off.

Taeyong smiled at the young boy before turning toward the direction of the gardens and walking off. The corridors were quiet, it being late in the afternoon. Taeyong knew servants worked in shifts and he supposed it was the switch for some. When he walked into the garden, he was met with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo –two of the palace gardeners—on their knees in one of the Cosmos patches.

He greeted them with a bow and they returned it with a smile and an even deeper bow before Taeyong let them go back to work, the duo bantering back and forth while they did so. The sound carried off and became softer the more distance between them and Taeyong smiled as his set table came into view.

Taeyong had planned to spend a few moments with Johnny while drinking tea to get to know each other more. It seemed as if though both of them wanted to make this marriage work and that meant knowledge of each other. The fact that Taeyong was naturally curious only egged him on more.

“You requested to see me, my prince?” Came from behind Taeyong and he smiled. Felix had worked fast. He had only been standing there for a few minutes and yet here Johnny was.

Taeyong turned around with a nod, waving his arm in the direction of the set table. “Would you accompany me for a cup of afternoon tea?”

Johnny grinned and Taeyong watched as the older moved forward, his robes fluttering in the wind as he did so. “I would love to, my Prince.”

Taeyong poured them both a cup of tea, the two of them taken seats across from each other. Johnny let his wings relax as he sat, Taeyong noticed. The two black wings were no longer folded behind the elder’s back. Instead, they hung down to the ground, Johnny’s shoulders relaxed.

“Have you enjoyed your time at the palace, so far?” Taeyong asked, taking a small sip before putting down his cup. He eyed Johnny questioningly, a slight hint of anxiety visible in the young prince’s features if Johnny’s eyes were any sign, the orbs showing concern for his husband.

As soon as Johnny smiled, however, Taeyong felt the anxiety leave his system. “I have been thoroughly enjoying my stay, my Prince. The people here are remarkably kind and your family has been more than wonderful in making me feel at home.”

Taeyong grinned from ear to ear, his wings fluttering in glee. “I am glad to hear as such.”

Johnny took a sip from his tea, putting the cup down.

“Where is your family flying now?”

Johnny looked at the sky, as if the upcoming stars could tell him where his parents and brother were flying to Kyr. He licked his lips before looking back at Taeyong. “If they stopped for the night my assumption is that they have arrived at the border of Tyra, or have taken their rest within the kingdom.”

Taeyong’s eyes grew wide. The kingdom of Tyra was situated between Alea and Urele, and for Taeyong that would have taken more than just a day and a half to fly toward.

“Our wings are stronger than yours, my Prince. We fly faster with much less usage of our energy.” Johnny explained before Taeyong could ask. The younger prince blushed a deep red, nodding his head.

“Ah. I am assuming they will not take a week to get back home, then.” Taeyong took ahold of his cup once more before taking a sip.

Johnny chuckled, his wings fluttering ever so slightly as he shook his head. “Your assumption is right, my Prince. It takes us barely four days.”

Taeyong gasped, hand flying to his mouth. That was too fast. There was no way.

“Don’t worry, my Prince. When we fly together, I will slow down just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow [my twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) for updates on the new chapter hehe and yk, u can always talk to me if u need it. 
> 
> i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo) u can drop smth in! 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated uwu


End file.
